nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Arjastan in the Nation Song Contest
Arjastan is a country located in the northern continent. It was a founder member of NSC, and hosted the debut contest in Crnovac, the capital city, which has also hosted the 2nd and 4th editions of the contest. The Arjan broadcaster is ATV. ]] Overview NSC1 In NSC1, 4 foreign jurors voted on the songs in NSC style (1-8, 10 & 12), and an Arjan televote was also held, with the top 10 songs in that getting 4 times a single juror vote. Belén Arjona went on to win NSC1 with 40 points. NSC2 NSC2 was the first, and to date, only, time that ATV decided to hold an internal selection. The Veronicas went on to achieve only 11th place at NSC, totalling 47 points. NSC3 From now on, Arjan televotes would not affect the results unless there was a case of a draw. The Arjan televote was held purely to indicate what opinions within the country were. Tata Young went on to win NSC3, receiving 83 points. NSC4 Marie Serneholt went on to come 9th at NSC, receiving 67 points. NSC5 For the first time since NSC1, the Arjan televote decided the winner as there was a draw. Savage Garden went on to finish 9th in Hibernia, with 61 points. NSC6 NSC6 was the first of the "themed selections" for Arjastan, with the theme of "world music". ATV did not run an open selection for songs but instead contacted artists directly. The 4 entrants in "A Song For NSC6" were from India, Burundi, Uzbekistan and Tuvalu. Oceania went on to finish 15th in the final. NSC7 The theme of the NSC7 preselection was "summer". Aurora went on to qualify for the final, but could only reach 16th place there. NSC8 Saving Jane went on to qualify in 5th place to the finals, where they came =11th. NSC9 Sandy started in the final, where she came =14th. NSC10 The Arjan national final for NSC 10 took place in two rounds: 10 songs were selected for round 1, which faced a regional vote in Arjastan alone, the top 4 of which went through to an international vote. Round 1: Round 2: Manca went on to finish 14th in the final. NSC11 ATV chose between a short list of 3 songs, with Tina Cousins emerging the winner. Tina Cousins went on to finish 15th in the final. NSC12 ATV again made an internal selection for NSC12, with the NSC8 entrants Saving Jane due to return to the contest, before finally changing their minds and opting for Lifehouse instead. Lifehouse presented 3 songs to the ATV jury, of which "Storm" was chosen. Lifehouse finished 20th in the final, Arjastan's worst result to date. NSC13 ATV internally selected an amateur singer, Alessia Blue, to represent the country in Vorhota with "I Can't Forget You". Despite a good performance, she could only finish 20th in the semi and became the first Arjan representative not to qualify for the final. NSC14 After the disasterous result in NSC14, ATV decided to return to the national final format, directly inviting 3 famous acts and selecting 2 entries from the public call for songs as well. After a close voting, Aurora emerged the winners and therefore became the first ever act to represent Arjastan more than once. Aurora went on to finish 2nd in the final after a very close race with Scorpionia, making it Arjastan's highest ever score and best position since NSC3. NSC15 NSC16 The voting was done in two stages: first to select the top 2, and then to select the winner. The Vorhotan judge was the one who casted the deciding vote, meaning that Mikeyla went forward to represent Arjastan in Prasia. Mikeyla successfully qualified from the semi finals, and ended up in 11th place in the final, thus prequalifying Arjastan for the NSC17 finals. NSC17 Jurgen Vries & CMC (Charlotte Church) were internally selected with their song "Brave New World". NSC18 The Veronicas & Plumb advanced to the second round, where The Veronicas won. The Veronicas went on to finish 18th in the NSC final, returning Arjastan to the semis for NSC19. NSC19 As Arjastan was busy with other things around the time for NSC19, ATV selected an amateur singer from an open call for songs opened at the last minute, sending Chesney Hawkes with "The One & Only" to Maccha-Brugia. Despite a competent performance, Chesney became the second Arjan entrant to date not to make it to the finals, finishing 14th in the semi final. NSC20 ATV rejuvinated the Arjan National Final for NSC20, inviting a mixture of up & coming artists and old favourites. In the end, it was an old favourite, Ellie Campbell, that scored a crushing victory and went on to finish 7th in the final after successfully qualifying from the second semi final in 5th place. NSC20 was to mark the beginning of a second era of huge interest in the contest on the part of the Arjan nation. NSC21 The NSC21 NF was the largest field in an Arjan national final since the first one way back in NSC21, with 6 competitors. Originally, ATV selected just 5, but then a wildcard searching for an upcoming new rock band gave We Are Scientists the 6th slot in the final. Angel City and We Are Scientists made it to the head-to-head final round, where Angel City won 10-6. However, Angel City went on to cause a shock to the Arjan viewers after becoming the first Arjan entry selected through a national final not to qualify to the final. NSC22 After the NSC21 debacle, and the increasing difficulty in convincing famous Arjan artists to take part in the contest, ATV decided to revert to the simple 3-song national final that had given the nation such success in the early editions in the competition, including a win in NSC3. Luca Dirisio won convincingly, and ended up winning the first semi final, and wound up 3rd in the final held in Jastistia. NSC23 In the first in a series of new attempts from ATV to diversify Arjan entries, the handling of the selection of the Arjan entry for NSC23 was handed over to the popular dance magazine 'mixARJ', who co-operated with dance music channel MTV Dance in order to contact famous dance artists to submit a song for the national final. In the closest-run Arjan national final to date, DJ Smash pts Fast Food ended up winning with "Moscow Never Sleeps", and became the first Arjan entry not to reach #1 in the charts, stalling at #2. Ironically enough, all 3 of the other entries did end up being #1 in the Arjan charts at one point or another. The results of the NSC 23 final are currently still to be announced. NSC24 NSC24 saw an internal selection done by popular indie & rock magazine AME. The magazine decided to award the ticket to newcomer band Royworld, with their song "Dust". The song ended 2nd in its semi final in NSC24, but dropped to a lowly 17th in the final after technical problems meant that the link to the Arjan entry actually led to Astique's for most of the voting period of the final. NSC25 NSC25 was originally meant to be an internal selection done by folk & ethnic music magazine FEA, but ATV decided to take the winner of the FEA contest, Alternature, and put it up against 2 more established Arjan acts, Angelzoom and Wunder, and make a small internal selection between the three due to a lower budget than usual for NSC. Wunder ended up winning the internal selection and went forward to Vorhota with "Was Hält Uns Wach". Wunder start as the Arjan entrants with the least interest around them in NSC to date. NSC26 The Arjan entry for NSC26 will be selected in an internal selection due to continuing problems within ATV. The song is an uptempo dance song, with anthemic lyrics. NSC27 Tisuby & Georgina went on to finish 8th in the final. NSC28 Lââm failed to qualify from the semi final. NSC29 to 31 From NSC29 onwards ATV outsourced the responsibility of the Arjan entry, meaning that less usual entries could be chosen. The commitee first of all decided to send Pay-TV to the contest in Noizeland, where they surprised Arjan media by finishing 2nd in the final with "Fashion Report". In NSC30 popular singer-songwriter Lisa Miskovsky, who narrowly missed out to Pay-TV when chosing the representative for NSC29, was dispatched to Scorpionia with "Lady Stardust". Although expectations were low, the committee felt that this was a good time to send a relatively chanceless entry as Arjastan was pre-qualified to the final anyway. In the end, Lisa Miskovsky finished 23rd in the final with 85 points, including Arjastan's first ever 12 points from Xanadu. For NSC31, the panel decided to opt for an unknown artist, Jody, and her song "Entre L'Ombre Et La Lumière". The stated goal was to reach the final, which Jody achieved, and went on to finish 18th in the final. NSC32 The panel couldn't decide on a single entry for NSC32, so put their top 2 towards a traditional-style 3 song Arjan national final, with ATV selecting Zuzana Smatanová as a third option to make the voting more interesting. Arjastan In Special Edition Contests Arjastan was knocked out in the first round of the first NSC World Cup, but went on to win the whole thing the second time it was held. Arjastan in the Nation Song Contest: Eurovision Special Arjastan in the Nation Song Contest National Finals Arjastan in other specials: Category:Arjastan